Her Wish
by xOtakuWriterx
Summary: "I will now seal the contract." Alison Michaelis is a demon who formed a contract with Cressida Wolverhampton, daughter of a late noble man. What they don't know is that there is another demon in the Phantomhive manner. Unless a look in the eye is all that's needed between two siblings who know each other so well. No pairings. T.
1. Prolouge

**Her Wish**

**Prologue**

**Contract**

She awoke. Her brown strands of her hair across her face, eyes a deep green widened and panting. She slowly sat up, and continued to catch her breath. She stared at the sheets of her murky bed. Her breathing calmed and continued staring, bangs covering her face. She rested in the home of her own kidnapper. Her eyes narrowed.

"Again…"

The young girl had the same dream over and over. She was alone in a room, a low feminine voice speaking to her; something about a contract… and ever since she muttered those words from that book. Her graceful, delicate feet touched the wooden floor, making a slight creaking noise. She looked up, her cold eyes scanning her room. _Dirty._ She thought. It always was. But she meant with the sin that covered it, infecting the very room she was in. The sin leaked, reeking the house with it. With her mouth slightly open, she muttered those words again. Nothing happened but she heard a small bristle of wind from outside her window. The girl looked, a frown etching her face as she opened the door as quietly as she could. A loud creaking was heard, but she heard no movements. She walked gradually and prudently, aware of what would happen if her kidnapper had awoken. She touched the bronze door knob with her finger, looking at it and letting out her breath, walking out with no hesitation into the forest ahead of her.

* * *

She could feel her feet protruding the bristles of grass underneath her. She walked further ahead as she reached out for trees in front of her. The cold night air was biting at her pearly white skin. The crunching of grass could be heard with her footsteps. She felt the wind getting more aggressive. She could hear whispering in the air, beckoning. She frowned once more, now used to the dark atmosphere and walked ahead, with pride in her posture and saw that she was in nothing but darkness.

This wasn't a dream anymore. Now this was real. She bared her teeth a bit and sucked in some of the cold air as she walked further and deeper in the forest.

"I know you're here."

That's when she saw the mist coming along. She smirked a bit. So she _was _here. Then she felt a deep gush of wind that laid her on her back as she winced in surprise and she lay there, seeing dark red rose petals fall from its wake. She sat up and looked around, and she looked up at a tree, seeing a pure black owl with wide red eyes gazing at her. Then she heard _her_. The voice in her dreams.

_You summoned me here. _

The girl's eyes went a bit wide. So the language in the book was a summoning sentence. She regained her composed self and took in a deep breath. This is what she wanted.

"Yes."

She heard a low chuckle, as if it were amusing.

_If so… then what is it that you desire most?_

The girl bared her teeth a bit. She looked up at the owl with confidence yet her frown never ending.

"I desire my wish. My sister's murderers to suffer in agony… One worse than death… Bring calamity upon them! That is my desire! My greatest wish! **MAKE THEM SUFFER!**"

In the shadows, there was an amusing smile. The girl had fury in her, so much in fact, that the demon was astonished.

_Very well. Do you wish to form a contract?_

The girl looked at the demon rather confusingly. The demon answered her questions in her thoughts immediately.

_I'll follow your every order. Choose which orders I must follow no matter what. Once your wish is fulfilled, the exchange is your soul. _

The young girl hesitated. Her soul…? The demon's amusing smile soon turned into a frown.

_You're hesitant it seems. You still wish to have your life ahead of you. You're not ready… Therefore this contract cannot be made._

The girl saw the tree getting further from her, slowly and growled a bit.

"Wait!"

The owl looked back at her.

_Yes?_

The girl closed her eyes with a frown and opened them and looked up at the demon.

"I accept your contract. And here are my orders. You are to be my loyal servant, never denying my order unless told so. You will always be by my side. You'll get me back to my family's manner. You will make me head of that manner, since it's in the wrong hands. And most importantly…. _You'll never tell a single __**lie.**_Understood demon?"

The girl's expression was unfaltering as she looked at the demon. The demon's owl form had vanished, yet in the shadows the demon's smirk was unfaltering. How _very _amusing. The demon liked her. She was resilient and precise for her decisions.

_Very well… As you wish young child. But are you fully willing to seal this contract?_

The girl closed her eyes in frustration and screamed out.

"What the hell are you waiting for?!"

The demon showed her smile, but that was all.

_Very well. I will seal the contract._

The girl winced in pain as she felt a burning sensation in the side of her neck. She let out a few gurgles of pain and soon it stopped. The seal was the crescent of the moon and a wavy border around it, then the circle. The scene changed, yet darkness was surrounding in front of her, and her eyes were clenched shut as she took deep breaths and opened an eye to look at the darkness in front of her. She heard the grass bristling with footstep and she saw a leg, pale and flawless with flats and out came a made, her bangs covered her face pleasingly, her raven hair flawless and her red eyes glowing a bright red as they calmed to a dark red and she looked at the child in front of her. She was wearing a regular maid outfit, its features as elegant as ever and yet, it seemed to not bother the demon. The girl had calmed and looked at the woman in front of her. Her cold stare and frown was unfaltering.

The demon smiled amusingly and curtseyed.

"I'm now your loyal servant, My Lady."

The girl nodded and picked herself up. She stared at the demon for a bit and had her eyebrows furrowed. The demon looked at her.

"What is your name?"

"Call me whatever you'd like My La-"

"Alison."

The demon's eyes widened a small bit in surprise before smiling in her amusement.

"Yes, My Lady."

The girl smirked at the demon. The demon smirked back.

"Here's my order."

The demon lifted her up gracefully.

"My order…"

The demon rested her on her shoulder.

"Is…."

The demon stood still awaiting the girl's orders as the girl's seal blazed a bright red.

"To kill the kidnapper in that house! That's my first order!"

The demon smirked.

"Yes, My Lady."

* * *

With that, in a flash the demon was running out of the forest with such fast speed and the girl kept her never ending frown. This demon, HER demon will be very useful. She will finally be able to achieve her goal. She was in the house in a matter of seconds and sat her master down on the floor.

The demon rushed to the kidnapper's bedroom and raised her hand, her eyes growing a bright reddish purple with a line instead of a pupil. The kidnapper woke up and looked up, with his eyes widening and letting out a yell as he met his demise, the blood splattering out of the room, with the girl watching the blood squirt, smiling in satisfaction.

"Make him suffer demon."

The demon complied and cut him slowly, and brutally with no mercy, his screams of pain filling the air as his servants had awoken as well. The girl heard the bustling of feet and growled.

"Demon a change in order. Make **all **of them suffer."

The demon finished up her play with the actual kidnapper and proceeded in slashing open the other people, screams filling the burden forest. She slashed, being rather happy to use her strength once more. The girl's smile turned into a smile of satisfaction as her eyebrows furrowed in aggressiveness and anger.

"They deserved every bit of pain. They were weak. And the weak die easily."

The demon walked away from her mess and walked into the hallway where the girl was only watching the blood splatter. The maid had blood stains everywhere. The girl frowned.

"You're dirty... Change your clothes."

The minute the girl blinked the clothes were new, as if nothing had happened. The girl smirked.

"Is this more suitable, My Lady?"

The demon helped the young girl up and carried her once more.

"Yes. Now my next order… I'll be known as Cressida Wolverhampton, head of the Wolverhampton manner, therefore my order is to gain my father's place. Understood?"

The demon smirked.

"Yes… My Lady."


	2. Chapter 1: Confrontation

**Her Wish**

**Chapter 1**

**Confrontation**

She scribbled down on the paper in front of her, concentrated on her work. Her frown etched on her face. Cressida wrote to all the letters that have been coming in her mail recently. She stopped writing for a second and heaved a sigh, leaning back on the chair and glowering at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"I'm bored…"

She the rested her chin on her hand, closing her eyes for a bit to think. Ever since she came back here, the past year has been nothing but work. But that didn't matter to her. What seemed to be disconcerting her was that there was only her maid, Alison. Though she was astonishing at her work, she felt as if people would get apprehensive. Having her gardener be the only other servant she has was not enough. She opened her eyes half way and used her free hand to tap her fingers on the mahogany desk. Cressida stopped her tapping as an amusing smile crept to her face. She sat up, and rung the bell for her servant. She sat back down as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Alison walked in, closing the door behind her and stood there, hands laced behind her back properly.

"Did you need something, My Lady?"

Cressida nodded, chin resting on her hand.

"I figured we should get some more servants, seeing as to how people would soon get suspicious at your actions."

Alison stayed quiet for a mere second before smirking.

"You're saying you want me to go hire servants, Master?"

Cressida nodded dully.

"Yes Alison. Now go on. I've got work to finish up."

"How many?"

Cressida thought for a bit.

"Two should be enough."

Alison bowed slightly and walked out the door and though no one else would have been able to hear it, it gave Cressida a smile. She heard Alison's quiet footsteps running swiftly for barely a second before it was quiet. Her smile showed her teeth, an entertained smile in curiosity of what her servant shall do now.

She sneered as she continued writing, strands of hair getting in her face quite often as she pushed them behind her ear. Alison was extraordinary. Cressida left the job in her hands. She folded up the letter she had written up into a shape that would fit the envelope and sealed it with the symbol of an owl. However, Cressida stared at the seal for a bit.

_I will now seal the contract._

Cressida smirked and put the envelope in a pile of more envelopes. She huffed and got another sheet of paper to reply to yet another letter of business. She stared at the name of the letter. She raised an eyebrow. This name was quite different from the others. John, Mary, Elizabeth, Hermione, Anya, but no this name was different. She read it out loud.

"Ciel… Phantomhive"

She just hummed in the back of her throat and replied in common reply.

"A meeting tomorrow afternoon…" She groaned a bit.

But she had to attend. In order to make her business in her company successful once more, she had to. Hampton Corporation was her duty and responsibility.

The eleven year old never forgot that. Especially since her father repeated those lines in his clothing business. She smiled, but it soon turned to her serious frown as she wrote in her reply. She finished shortly and again folded the paper into fitting it inside the envelope. However she held the letter and looked at the pile next to her. After a few seconds of utter silence in the manner, she rested the envelope in a separate pile. She had a feeling that there was something interesting about the letter. She knew it was an important toy company, but to see it up and running… 2 years ago. Her amused smile appeared again.

"This should be fascinating…"

She proceeded to the other useless letters.

* * *

Ciel read over his documents once more before tapping the papers twice to put them in a neat pile and proceeded to other documents he had to write up. He rang a bell and soon enough, his butler came into the room.

"Yes, did you need anything Master?"

"Make me some tea, these documents have been boresome lately and I'm thirsty."

Sebastian bowed a bit and smiled. He excused himself and proceeded to making tea for the young earl. While doing so, Ciel pursed his lips. His curiosity raised beyond the roof when he had heard that the Hampton Corporation had been back in business. The Queen referred to it as _The Crescent. _He soon shook it off and sustained to attending to his documents.

"This is boring…"

* * *

She perceived the large doors open after an hour and close with several footsteps were clacking across the tile floor. Cressida used both her hands to rest her chin on them and smiled in amusement. Alison had accomplished her task.

A nervous girl peered around every corner, her hair light violet and grey eyes as she looked around. Next to her was a man, his light brown hair and brown eyes with interest in the house. He was curious of what the maid was doing when he was trapped in that well. How she got in there and managed to get them out or there… He doubted he would ever figure that out. However, seeing this old house back up was interesting.

The girl was no older than 20, and the man was 23. Alison thought she chose exactly to what her master required. She turned to face them and they stopped and took a step back.

"You two are now servants of the Young Lady, Cressida Wolverhampton, now earl of the Hampton Corporation of manufacturing clothing. You will follow her every command and you will not disobey. I expect a lot from you two. Now which one of you can excel in something?"

The purple head tumbled with her fingers a bit.

"I'm a good cook-"

"Good. You are now the manner's kitchen maid. And you?"

The girl was left speechless. The man noticed Alison's attention on him and he responded to her question.

"I can keep records."

"Then you are now the document organizer and secretary. Any information the master has to fill out you will organize for her and anything to be sent you will do so. Those are your jobs in this manner. You are to be her servants until she falls. Understood?"

Both straightened their postures attentively and practically yelled out, "Yes Ma'am!"

Alison grinned. "Good. Now we shall head upstairs to meet with the young Lady and let her know that you two have arrived. Come, follow me."

She beckoned them as she walked up the long set of stairs as the two new servants looked around. They were astonished by how clean this house was and how it had changed. Before after a terrorist group had taken over, the manner had looked like a pig heap of trash to the public's eyes and declared Hampton's no more, until Cressida had taken over.

They reached the top of the stairs; Alison unbolted a large set of grand doors. She bowed and awaited the two to step inside. As they did so they say the young girl, with her legs crossed gracefully and both her hands supported on resting her head on them. She smiled at them. Though only Alison could tell it was just an act.

"Hello. My name is Cressida Wolverhampton. I'm sure Alison informed you of the tasks. So let me get straight to the point. However, first I would need your names. Ladies first."

Cressida turned her head to the purple head and she squirmed a bit and twiddled with her fingers.

"Alexandra…"

Cressida turned her head to the man next, as she waited for him to respond. The man, a bit lost at first soon blinked.

"Oh! Uh... Gabriel!"

Cressida gave her fraud smile once more.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm sure you two will be great at tasks yes? Now follow Alison to your rooms. She will tell you the rest from here."

The three bowed and the other two left and before Alison walked out of the room, she looked over her shoulder at Cressida and gave her a smirk, Cressida giving the same and mouthed 'Well done.' Alison nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After she closed the door, she grabbed her pen and continued writing. Her green eyes shined with interest and amusement, as always.

* * *

Cressida looked out the window in the horse carriage, with her frown and blank expression in set. Alison sat beside her, observing her.

"Something wrong, My Lady?"

Cressida shook her head a bit.

"No. I'm just thinking is all…"

With that she gazed over at Alison and sighed.

"I wonder what this important meeting is about. Do you think it's about business?"

"Most likely... But who knows. As long as you're required, that's all that matters My Lady. You mustn't decline any meeting because-"

"-because those in the Hampton Corporation never decline for the good."

Alison blinks and closed her eyes while smiling.

"You took the words right out of me My Lady."

Cressida scoffed and looked out the window once more, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. She huffed and stared, soon seeing the trees in the scenery started to become more organized and saw the enormous manner. She raised her eyebrows.

"Lovely, don't you think so?"

Alison nodded and looked at the manner. They straightened their postures and waited for the carriage to pull over at the Phantomhive manner. After about 15 minutes or so, finally the carriage had stopped and Gabriel opened the door and held out his hand for Cressida to step down, she complied and had her feet touching the ground in a second. He did the same for Alison and soon got back on the carriage and drove off. Cressida looked over her shoulder and motioned her head for Alison to follow, as she walked towards the door. The manner was impressive, and that was no exaggeration. Cressida smiled at it.

"They must have nice servants here don't you agree?"

"Yes My Lady it seems so."

Cressida soon reached the front door and Alison knocked. They heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing an old man, with him bowing. Cressida just glanced at him until he regained his posture.

"We've been expecting you, My Lady. Please come inside."

Cressida nodded and did so as the old man stepped aside and allowed them to come inside. Cressida smiled once more. The mansion was spotless and exquisite, and she liked it. The old man soon closed the door behind him and stood at the stairs, in a posture showing her to walk up the stairs.

"This way My Lady, the Earl is waiting for you."

She complied and walked up the steps, the red velvet carpet pleasing her- and how the stair railing wasn't neglected and spotless. Cressida looked over at Alison and smiled at her, Alison smiling back. Once they reached the top, the old man bowed to them once in front of a grand door.

"My name is Tanaka and I'm one of the servants for Earl Phantomhive, so if you may, enter the room. He's in here."

Tanaka opened the door for them and Cressida walked in, Ciel looking over at her with a man, she guessed his butler beside him. But something seemed funny about the way he reacted when Alison walked in. His posture stiffened and he looked a bit surprised. Cressida looked at her maid who had the same reaction. Ciel had looked at them when it seemed that they hadn't reacted to a single thing. Cressida shook it off and curtseyed.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel bowed in place of where he stood.

"I'll say the same for you, Earl Wolverhampton. But please, call me Ciel."

He straightened his posture while Cressida straightened hers. She then smiled.

"Then you shall call me Cressida."

Ciel gave a small smirk, and looked at Sebastian who pulled out Cressida's seat.

"Please, sit down My Lady."

Cressida nodded and walked over to the chair, sitting down as she was pushed in so that her legs were under the table.

"Thank you…"

"Sebastian, My Lady."

"Yes, thank you Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded and did the same for his master. Ciel took his seat and simpered the same playful grin Cressida would have.

"Shall we play a game of chess before we begin our discussion?"

"Seems fun. Then we shall."

While they had started to play chess, Sebastian and Alison kept staring daggers at each other, both having amused sneers on their faces. Cressida glanced at them and frowned, noticing a resemblance between the two.

_They both have raven hair and red eyes. And their features…_

"Is something wrong?"

Cressida was pulled out of her thoughts as she looked at Ciel who had an eyebrow raised. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Let us continue."

Ciel nodded and frowned, playing the game with her. Ciel wasn't dumb. He knew something was peeking her interest. And he bet it was the same thing. The resemblance between both of their servants… They looked alike in many ways.

_I wonder…_

Cressida made her next move and was close to making a Checkmate. However Ciel smirked and used his knight to knock down the white king on the board, winning the game. Cressida looked at it and smiled.

"Well played Ciel."

"Thank you Cressida. It was a pleasure to play with you. But other than that, shall we proceed to business discussions?"

Cressida nodded. But she gave a look to Ciel who seemed to somehow understand it. She didn't want the servants to hear. Mainly because they knew that some of the discussion would be about them.

"However before I start, Alison, make me some tea."

Alison curtseyed.

"Yes, My Lady."

Ciel smirked and looked over at Sebastian. "I would like some tea too Sebastian."

Sebastian looked over at him. He frowned and bowed slightly.

"Yes, My Lord."

The two servants walked out of the room to follow their masters' order. Once the door had closed Cressida started to talk.

"You noticed too… the resemblance between them?"

Ciel nodded. "I thought you were thinking of that…"

Cressida looked down at the chess board, with her fallen king on the floor. She sighed and shook her head.

"You saw them react, didn't you?"

Ciel raised his eyebrows in surprise. So she _did _see their reactions? Ciel grinned. He'd have never thought she'd have noticed.

"Yes, I did."

"Well then, since we got our suspicions of each other's thoughts dealt with, I say we should continue the discussion of-"

"I actually did not request your audience for business My Lady."

Cressida stopped talking. She grinned, with her teeth showing. She knew it. This meeting would be interesting. She crossed her legs gracefully. She rested her chin on both hands.

"What is it that you want to know Earl?"

* * *

As soon as they closed the door, Sebastian grasped Alison's neck and slammed her against a wall, careful not to make too much noise. He grinned while Alison looked down at him and sneered herself, not feeling any pain.

"'Alison' is it? So you decided to lower your ranking of morality to play maid now?"

"I should ask you the same, butler 'Sebastian'"

Sebastian closed his eyes, his grin never ending and let go of her. Alison stood as if nothing had happened. Both of their eyes were turned to the bright red.

"You chose a great soul to feast upon. Phantomhive's soul is pure revenge. Though, I'd have to say you won't be the only one having a good feast."

"Ah yes, Wolverhampton's is a fine soul. You chose well."

Alison sneered. Then she walked off.

"Now then, I believe my master requested for tea. And I say, didn't yours request for some as well?"

Sebastian, catching the playful talk followed behind her.

"I believe so 'Alison'. We mustn't keep our masters waiting. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do agree 'Sebastian'." She chuckled a bit.

"My, My. It certainly _has_ been a while, _Brother_…"

"Indeed, _sister_…"


End file.
